Devoir
by Miles-sama
Summary: Pas moyen de faire ses devoirs en paix sans que des gêneurs viennent nous déranger ... Hichixichi Yaoi One shot.


Auteur : Miles-sama

Titre : Devoir

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennes a Tite ... euh... Tito ? ... Tita ? Tite, je crois que c'est sa.

Résumé : Pas moyen de faire ses devoirs en paix sans que des gêneurs viennent nous déranger ... Hichixichi (Lemon)

Note : Donc ... Moi et une amie on voulait absolument les voir ensembles, donc j'ai écris cette fic, mais-euh... J'avais tellement pas d'idée que je me suis inspiré d'une fic que j'avais déjà lut, je ne sais pas si sa y ressemble … Mais c'est seulement l'idée de base... Bref j'espère que j'ai bien tenue compte des personnalités des deux Ichigo ...

PS : C'est ma première fic sur Bleach donc, on est gentil ^^ ! Et aussi la fic n'est pas très longue, je l'ai écrit en une heure, j'avais pas le goût de quelque chose de super long ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo était tranquillement assit à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, c'est qu'il coulait sous eux, à force de pas ce pointer à l'école les devoirs s'empiles.

'' Donc ... Si je mets le 34 la ... Je peux le diviser par 456 x qui va s'additionner avec ................................... RAHH ! JE SAIS PAS !! ''

Ichigo se fracassa la tête sur son bureau de travail, il se demanda une seconde si sa famille l'avait entendu, ils étaient couché à cette heure si. Reprenant le calcul depuis le début, prenant une nouvelle feuille blanche en même temps, il recommença pour bloquer au même endroit.

'' C'est pas vrai... sa m'apprendra à rien écouter pour les peu de fois où je vais à l'école..''

Il recommença à nouveau, Ichigo eu l'impression qu'il était en train de ce bousillé le cerveau tant il réfléchissait trop.

' Ichigo… t'veut nous tuer ou quoi ? Arrête de réfléchir, on crève ici '

'' Ta gueule ! Je vais réfléchir si je veux !!! ''

Ichigo ce reconcentra sur son numéro, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il senti deux bras l'entourer.

'' Ques que ... ''

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son Hollow

'' BORDEL DE - ! ''

'' Parle moins fort, mon roi '' dit le Hollow en posant sa main sur la bouche de son opposé. L'orignal poussa l'Hollow qui haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir gentiment sur le lit.

'' Comment ta fais pour sortir ?! ''

'' Sa t'regarde pas ''

Ichigo grogna et retourna à son problème, jamais il ne pourrait le résoudre, surtout avec l'autre con derrière.

'' Alors mon roi, sa fait un moment que tu t'es pas servi d'moi... T'aurais gagné d'la force ou tout simplement même les Hollows ne veulent rien savoir d'toi ? ''

Ichigo ce retourna brusquement

'' Teme !! Ques que t'a dit ?! ''

Le Hollow ce contenta de rire, le rire qui lui allait si bien.

'' Que dirait tu de t'étendre avec moi mon roi ? ''

'' Crève ''

Ichigo, face à son bureau commençais sérieusement à désespérer.

'' Ya l'lit juste là...''

'' Tu va avoir le temps de mourir avant que je m'allonge...'' Le roux continua son travail l'air de rien

'' Allez mon roi... On va s'amuser un peu...''

Ichigo soupira

'' Tu dérange… Et pourquoi t'es sorti aussi ? ''

'' Parce que j'veux m'amuser 'vec'toi ''

Le roux se tourna à nouveau vers son homologue et le regarda silencieux, l'autre abordais un grand sourire pervers.

'' Dans l'fond t'es juste puçeau ...''

'' QUOI !? QUES QUE TU RACONTE TEME !! ''

Ichigo se leva précipitamment pour tenter de tuer son Hollow. Les deux mains autour de son cou, assit par dessus le blanc, il tentait en vain de l'étouffer. Son double se contenta de rire... Ichigo, lassé, le lâcha et se releva.

'' Uuuuuhh ... Ques qu'il a, Ichigo ? ''

'' TA GUEULE ! Et laisse-moi travailler ! ''

'' T'es juste trop faible ''

'' Quoi ?! ''

'' Sa fais parti de l'instinct aussi, se laisser aller à ses pulsions ''

'' Hors de question que je couche avec moi-même ...!''

'' Allez, Ichigo ! ''

Le orange ce rassoya sur sa chaise et retourna à sa feuille gribouillé d'incompréhension et de mauvaise réponses. À nouveau il senti deux bras l'entourer, sans s'en formaliser plus, il continua.

'' Mon roi ... Allez ...''

'' Non ''

Le Hollow semblait vraiment en train de bouder.

'' C'est pas vrai… J'aurais pas pu avoir un Hollow anti-social... ou encore mieux; pas de Hollow du-tout...''

Ichigo senti le sourire de son double dans son dos.

'' Quoi ? ''

Il entendit un rire avant de ce faire tirer brutalement vers le lit.

'' Mais lâche-moi !! ''

'' Désolé mon roi, mais moi, j'ai envie de m'amuser ''

Pris sous lui-même version blanche, Ichigo commençais sérieusement à paniquer.

'' Ques que tu fou !? Lâche-moi ! ''

'' Non ''

'' Je - je… Je suis ton roi ! Tu dois me lâcher ! ''

'' Non, sa marche pas avoir moi ça ''

'' Quoi !? ''

'' Sa marche que durant les combats ... mon roi ''

'' Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que se soit avec une réplique de moi-même ! ''

'' Sa t'excite pas un peu, Ichigo ? De t'faire toucher par une réplique de toi-même ? ''

'' Euh... Non ''

'' Même pas un p'tit peu... Mon roi ? ''

'' NON ! ''

'' Et avec ça ? ''

Le Hollow embrassa doucement le cou d'Ichigo sous lui.

'' Qu- .. Arrête ! ''

Ichigo tenta de se débarrasser du corps sur lui pour se relever mais le blanc ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

'' Je sens que tu a hâte qu'on joue tout les deux...''

'' Non ! Jamais ! Lâche-m- ''

Ichigo arrêta de respirer une seconde en sentant les lèvres de son double lui sucer la peau. Le roux tourna la tête et commença à respirer rapidement. Il essaya de se séparer de son Hollow mais rien n'y fit, celui-ci le tenait solidement contre lui. Ichigo pouvait tout simplement ce mettre à gueuler pour que sa famille vienne l'aider... Mais comment allait-il expliquer le fait qu'il y avait deux Ichigo ... Et surtout… Pourquoi il y'en avait un qui était sur l'autre... L'orangé fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand il sentit qu'on lui soulevait les hanches.

'' Ques que tu fous ! ''

'' Mon roi, regarde moi au moins quand tu me poses des questions .... ''

'' ... Non ! ''

'' Regarde-moi ''

'' Non ! ''

'' Regarde-moi, Ichigo ''

'' Non !! ''

Le Hollow prit le menton de son roi pour le forcer à le regarder. Ichigo tourna la tête à regret pour tomber face à deux pupilles or, et à la parfaite réplique de lui-même.

'' C'est pas vrai...''

L'orange sentait clairement les mains du blanc sur son corps. C'était lui ! C'est comme si il ce regardais dans un miroir ! C'était lui mais en même temps... Non. Seule l'apparence était pareille, le reste était complètement différent.

'' Nous ne somme pas complètement identique à l'apparence… Mon roi ''

'' Quoi tu... ta... tu...- Ta lut dans mes penser 0.0 !? ''

'' On est connecté, mon roi ''

Le Hollow attira le regard de son roux vers une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il avait préalablement sorti.

'' OH MON DIEU !! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! CACHE ÇA !! MAIS ME- ''

Le blanc le fit taire rapidement en scellant ses lèvres aux sienne. Un peu sonné par la soudaine réaction de son double, Ichigo ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne l'embrassait pas vraiment ? Après quelques secondes, il confirma que si. Il essaya de décoller ses lèvres mais rien n'y faisais, son double n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Au bout d'un moment, l'orange fini par fermer les yeux, autant ne pas le regarder. Erreur, dès qu'il ferma les yeux, inconsciemment, il participa au baisé. Celui-ci durant un moment encore, le Hollow ne semblait pas du tout avoir besoin de respirer. Quand le blanc se décolla enfin, le roux respira brusquement.

'' Mais merde ! J'ai cru mourir ! ''

'' Sa ta pris du temps me répondre, Mon roi, mais tu as répondu. Ce qui veut dire qu't'a envie de jouer avec moi ...''

Ichigo regarda le Hollow dans les yeux. Le jeune homme ne dit aucun mot.

'' Je vois ...''

Le Hollow embrassa de nouveau son roi, cette fois-ci, il le fit un peu plus doucement, s'entend qu'il avait enfin réussi.

'' J'ai réussi mon roi, maintenant c'est toi la monture...''

Détournant le regard à nouveau, Ichigo se laissa faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi lui-même il se laissait toucher aussi facilement.

'' Je t'avertis mon roi, j'vais pas être tendre ''

'' ...... Fais ce que tu veux ''

Le Hollow semblait satisfais de la réponse. N'ayant pas du tout l'intention de perdre son temps avec les préliminaires, le Hollow arracha presque les vêtements du orange.

'' J'espère pour toi que c'est pas ta première fois, mon roi ''

Il n'eu aucune réponse. Le sourire du Hollow s'agrandit encore plus. Être le premier à prendre possession de son roi… Que demander de plus ?

Une fois son roi nu sous lui, le blanc passa quelques secondes à l'observer. Avoir su, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Il retira le haut de son peignoir, (sa un nom son truc, mais m'en souviens pu ...) il écarta les jambes de son roi et humidifia ses doigts… Fallait pas blesser le roi, il voudrait plus recommencer sinon ... Il entra un doigt dans l'orifice d'Ichigo. Plus étroit qu'il ne pensait mais se ne fut tout de même pas long avant qu'il n'en rentre deux, puis trois doigts. Sans attendre l'autorisation d'Ichigo, il les retira et entra en lui sans grande douceur. Enfin, pensa le Hollow, satisfais.

'' Bordel de merde ...''

'' Un problème, Ichigo ...''

'' Ta gueule ''

Ce ne fut pas long avant que le blanc commence des mouvements brusques et impatients. N'ayant cure de celui sous lui, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, et c'était encore mieux que dans son imagination. Ichigo, lui, avait mal, même en même temps, il refusait que sa s'arrête.

'' Tu veux que j'arrête mon roi ? ''

'' ... ''

'' Alors ... j'arrête ..? ''

Le Hollow ralenti soudainement.

'' T'arrête et j'te tue ''

Fier de la réponse, le blanc reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'un long moment, il fini enfin par ce vider en Ichigo, qui se vida en même temps dans un cri que le Hollow étouffa en l'embrassant.

Heureux de l'acte, le Hollow tira les couvertures sur Ichigo et rentra sous elle avec lui. Il prit le roux dans ses bras et se calla la tête dans l'oreiller.

'' J'ai réussi mon roi ''

'' Mouais...''

'' Alors ? Ques sa fait de se faire prendre par soi-même ? ''

'' Crève ''

Il eu un silence.

'' Au juste, comment t'a su que fallait me préparer ? T'es un Hollow... T'a surement jamais connu ça...''

'' Tu n'es pas mon premier, mon roi, et puis, si je t'avais fais mal, tu n'aurais plus voulu que je te touche ''

'' Ah ... comment ça ch'uis pas ton premier !? 0.0 Comment t'a fais pour en avoir d'autre ? ''

'' Ça, c'est mon secret, Ichigo… ''

Le blanc força Ichigo à se coller à son corps froid. Ce soir, le Hollow allait avoir chaud, pour une fois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*fière* Je crois que j'ai a peut-près réussi ! Si ya des fautes ... bah, faudra faire avec ! ^^


End file.
